


Taking Control

by morningCrescent



Series: Bros With Benefits [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningCrescent/pseuds/morningCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave loves when Karkat gets like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

“Dave,” Karkat grumbles, throwing himself across your lap.

“Hm.”

“I’m horny.”

“You don’t say,” you deadpan, tapping one of his horns.

“Smartass.”

“Why yes, I am smart, thank you for noticing.”

“Wow. I know you think you’re being cute and all, but the sad truth is that you’re actually terrible and nobody likes you,” he says, clambering into your lap and slinging an arm around your shoulders.

“Aw, and here I thought you liked me,” you tease, grinning and nuzzling his face.

“Well you thought wrong.” He nuzzles back, a tiny smile pulling at his lips—lips you decide to capture with your own. Evidently this is a good decision, if the way Karkat straddles you and kisses you back is any indication.

He seems to be in a more confident mood today, nibbling at your lips and wrapping his arms around your neck, and christ do you love when he’s like this. It’s not that you dislike taking charge—hell, it’s in your nature to be a little controlling—but you love the times when you can just sit back and let someone else take control, and the feeling of vulnerability it gives you is exciting in all the right ways.

Karkat brings one hand down to grab possessively at your side, making you gasp (you’re not ticklish, shut up), and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth. It doesn’t take long for your dick to start standing at attention, a fact of which Karkat takes note by pressing his crotch down against yours just slightly. You groan because _fuck_ you want him to touch you, but he just kisses you harder which is totally awesome too. You fist both hands in his hair and he grunts, so you grip tighter only for Karkat to pull away from you and remove your hands from his head.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks in a low voice that makes your dick throb. You try grinding up against him but he moves just out of reach and you groan in frustration.

“Karkat, c’mon, you can…”

“I can what?” he practically purrs, gently running his hands along your chest.

“You can…” You lick your lips. “…be a little rougher you know.” It comes out in a gust of breath and he just stares at you for a second, eyes glowing and owlish, face unreadable.

Then he dives into your neck, kissing and biting in that almost-but-not-quite-painful way, eliciting a strangled breathy noise from your throat. His lips and breath ghost over the skin almost ticklishly, followed by his scraping teeth and tongue before he starts kind of nomming on the area, not enough to hurt much, but enough to threaten, enough to let you know he could break skin without trying too hard (and it makes you briefly wonder what would have happened if you’d gotten this far with Terezi because damn, that girl has some serious fuckin’ chompers).

“Like this?” he mutters, grabbing a handful of your hair and tugging lightly.

“Nngh, harder,” you gasp. Holy fuck, he’s actually going along with it, hell yes. He complies, pulling harder and it hurts, fuck, it hurts so perfectly, you can’t help the whimpering moan you make at that. He uses his grip to jerk your head to the side so he can bite down on your neck, hard, and your pants get about twenty times tighter.

(God damn is this boy sexy when he’s taking charge like this. You should do this more often.)

Karkat sucks at your neck, laving the area with his tongue and you are one hundred percent sure you are going to have a nasty bruise there. You kind of love that idea. You shudder when he starts kissing on your neck and jaw, whimper when he nibbles at your ear lobe. Holy fuck you’re not usually this sensitive, but having Karkat in control is doing all kinds of things to you.

“Karkat,” you say. “Mmh, please.” He pushes you down against the couch and sits firmly on your lap, forcing a whine from you. “C’mon man, just, fucking—”

It’s increasingly hard to speak coherently as Karkat grinds against you, stopping every so often just when you’re getting really into it. He leans down to kiss you deeply, licking into your mouth and you moan, but then he’s pulling back and you cry out in frustration.

You try to keep rhythm with him, pushing up against him as he pushes down, but he just grabs you by the hair roughly (fuck yes) and lifts himself off of you. He brings his face right next to your ear and whispers, “Be fucking patient, _Dave_.” The way he says your name—with affection and condescension all wrapped in one—is enough to wrench another groan out of you. You nod frantically, scrabbling at his back with your fingers.

“Yeah, okay, patience, got it.”

“You gonna do what I say?” Oh _fuck_ , you just about come right then and there because holy shit is that hot.

“Yeah,” you whine, “fuck, yeah, oh my god.”

“Good,” he coos, chest rumbling against yours. “Don’t move.”

You do as he says, staying as still as you can as he sits back in your lap and presses his hips down into your own. You can feel the wetness leaking through the front of his pants (you have learned since the bedsheets incident that troll jizz does indeed wash out, it just takes some special technique) and his bulge straining against the fabric. His moans are soft and breathy and perfectly sexy.

Then Karkat takes your hands from your sides and places them on his waist, under his shirt—which is odd, as he’s usually not the one to initiate under-the-clothes contact. But you do as he’s telling you, and run your hands up and down his sides, brushing past his grub scars a few times (man those things feel so cool) and he shudders.

“Dave,” he says, leaning down to kiss you again. “Fuck, you’re so good, love you so much,” he whispers against your lips, and you falter because you’re not sure he’s ever said it like that; the words are only ever spoken in the afterglow, when you’re cuddling, never in the midst of the action, and it throws you for a fucking loop because what are you even supposed to do with that?

“I–I love you, too,” you manage, because it feels like the right way to respond. Evidently he likes that, as he squeezes his eyes shut and kisses you again and again, on your lips and cheeks and neck, and he repeats it.

“I love you, fuck, Dave, love you so much, _shit_.” He sounds almost scared, and honestly you don’t blame him. You don’t know what to say, though; does he want to stop? Is he relinquishing control?

Apparently not, as he starts biting at your neck again, growling and purring and chirping deep in his chest. Damn your neck is sore, it’s really taken a beating but fuck do you love it, you love the way he hurts you and if that sounds fucked up, well, you really don’t give a shit.

“Dave,” he growls, and it’s honestly kind of hot how much he’s been using your name in that almost demeaning way.

“Yeah, what,” is all you can really bring yourself to say. You’re hella turned on right now and him grinding against you certainly isn’t helping.

“Take your clothes off.” You do as he says, hurrying out of your shirt, then your pants, then your underwear. He does the same, then launches himself at you, wrapping his arms around you and oh, hey there Karkat’s bulge, fancy seeing you here. His crotch tentacle is totally caressing you and it’s kind of the best thing ever, coiling around your dick and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure.

“Shit, Karkat, I can’t—”

“Can’t what,” he says into your ear, voice deep and thick with arousal.

“I’m gonna— _oh_ ,” you whimper as his bulge moves in a particular way. “I’m gonna come, like, right the fuck now.”

“Not yet,” he whispers, tightening his bulge’s hold on your dick.

“Fuuuuck, don’t do this to me, man.”

“Just a little longer.” He kisses you, just a quick peck on the lips, and says, “You’re doing so good.”

You groan at that, hips stuttering and fuck you need to come but he’s not letting you and that shouldn’t be so hot, why is that so hot?

“Karkat, please.” He’s reduced you to begging, and you never beg, but god when he has complete control like this it just makes you fall apart.

“Be patient,” he whispers, hips rocking against yours. He strokes your cheek with the back of his hand and kisses you again, nipping slightly and you groan. His movements speed up and you can tell he’s close, so you decide help him out a bit by running your hands up and down his back. He shudders and whines against your lips.

“C’mon, just let me—”

“Almost!” he hisses, pressing himself more fully against you, and with a few final thrusts and grunts he comes, bulge loosening its hold on you.

“ _Shit_ ,” you cry as you _finally_ come, Karkat nuzzling your face as what may well be your most intense orgasm to date wracks your entire body.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay, you’re so good, I love you,” he’s saying as you come down from your high, and you just breathe. Eventually you find it in you to speak.

“We should, uh, probably clean up, yeah?”

“Shh,” he says, kissing your cheek. “We can relax for a few minutes.”

That sounds nice, you think, so you let him curl around you and run his fingers through your hair. He’s whispering soothing words into your ear, and you can’t really hear what he’s saying but it’s nice anyway.

“Love you,” you murmur as you start to drift off. (You know you’re going to have to get up soon or else this mess will be a pain to clean.)

“Love you, too.”


End file.
